Playing board games has been a popular pastime amongst individuals for decades. There have been many games heretofore devised and utilized constructed of familiar and expected configurations in order to achieve numerous objectives and requirements.
The advantages of the present board game will be understood more readily after a consideration of the drawings and Detailed Description.